Dark Soulmates
by Rinoneechan17
Summary: Dexter has been dating Dinah Ramos for six months now, and things have been going good. But, now, she's interested in more. Dexter must learn to juggle his relationship with Dinah and his night job as a terrifying serial killer. What would happen if Dinah found out? Rated M for language, gore, and sex. Spoilers. DexterXOC


**Chapter 1 [I'm sorta sticking with the main TV series plot-line, but there's a lot I'm changing. No Rita. No Lumen.]  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dexter series and/or TV show  
**

**Rated M for language, gore violence, and sex scenes  
**

**Enjoy and R&R  
**

* * *

**Seven Seas Motel, October 2, 2006...  
**

Dinah Ramos exited her maroon SUV. The sun was shining bright and hot, despite the nice breeze blowing through Miami. Dinah was a petite woman, standing at five-one with voluminous, curly dark brown hair and intelligent black eyes. Her body was fit and hourglass curvy. She wore a pretty pink blouse and a white, flouncy skirt, and heels. She walked down into the empty pool where a detective and a forensic specialist were examining a body.

"Hey, boys," she said, taking off her sunglasses. "What is it this time?"

"Another chopped up hooker," the detective, Angel Batista, informed.

"Careful Ramos," Masuka, the forensic specialist, warned with a seductive smile. "This killer might come after you next."

"Very funny." Dinah sighed and put on some rubber gloves. "Did you call Dexter?"

"Yeah, but get this: there's no blood."

"What?"

Angel lifted the cover off the body. Dinah stepped closer. The pieces of the dead hooker were neatly arranged and completely devoid of blood. Some of the parts were wrapped up and tied with string, but others were simply laid out. The flesh was gray in color and the blueness of the veins stood out. The insides were easily visible; bone, muscle, organ. It was all so clean. Dinah examined the layout. "Interesting."

"What do you think?" Angel asked.

"Oh, there's Dexter!" Masuka ran off.

Dinah ignored him, "It seems this killer took his time with this one. Like the other two, each body part is perfectly measured. Ankles, knees, thighs, hips, wrists, elbows, shoulders, neck...perfect." She stopped upon noticing the left thigh. "Look at this...an unfinished cut."

"Maybe he got interrupted?" Angel suggested. "A witness?"

"No and maybe. The cut indicates that he's unsure about this last cut. It could be a simple change of mind or he just got carried away, but...no, all the cuts are too clean for him to be interrupted. Plus, the body was placed here...and dismembered somewhere else. And I highly doubt anyone saw anything. Too busy getting their money's worth," she gently touched the wrapped parts. "He's decent."

"What?" Angel frowned.

"He wrapped the entire torso. Why not simply leave this woman's body bare and undignified?" Dinah tapped her finger on the table the body laid on. "He's got decency."

"Not much since he chopped her up," Angel retorted.

Dinah glanced at Masuka walking over with the blood-splatter analyst. Dexter Morgan was a tall, handsome, fit man of thirty-five. He didn't look like a typical lab rat like Masuka did, but he was good at his job. He locked eyes with Dinah and gave a small smile. She smiled back politely, "Hi, Dexter."

"Hi, Dinah," he rubbed his gloved hands together. "I hear there's no blood."

"Take a look for yourself," she gestured.

Dexter squatted down to the table's level, admiring the clean body parts. "How does he do it? How does the killer get rid of the blood?"

"Hard to say, based on the body's good condition," Dinah placed her hands on her hips. "He probably drained the blood before he chopped her up."

"She had a nice ass, too," Angel added. "The head's over there if you wanna take a look."

"This is unique," Dexter said.

"No shit," Masuka agreed. "Oh, no fingerprints either."

"Very clean."

"But not finished," Dinah pointed out the unfinished cut.

"He hesitated?" Dexter guessed. "LaGuerta's over there looking for a witness."

"She's wasting her time. This is too well thought out...the killer may have changed his mind about this cut, but he wasn't in a hurry," Dinah shook her head, emphasizing her point.

Dexter got up and turned to leave. Angel stood up, "Dex! Where you going?"

"There's no blood," he called back, leaving the pool. "No trabajo!"

"What's his problem?" Angel grumbled, squatting back down.

"I'll be right back," Dinah jogged out of the pool. She pulled her gloves off and managed to catch up to Dexter before he entered his car. "Dexter!"

"Oh, hey," he stopped and smiled. "What's up?"

"Um...are we still on for Friday?" she asked, fidgeting with the gloves in her hand.

Dexter thought for a second, "Yeah. Yeah, we're still...on. Friday."

"Okay. I was just double checking," Dinah smiled sweetly.

"Oh."

"Good," she smiled. "I'll see you then."

"Okie doke," Dexter nodded with a smile. He watched her leave to her car, careful walking through the crowd. She wasn't a confident woman, that much was obvious, but she held her own. Despite her friendly demeanor, there was something sad about her, somewhat damaged. He liked that about her. He didn't have to worry too much about acting out a "normal" relationship.

**Ramos Residence, October 4, 2006...**

Dinah had met Dexter a month before she graduated from Barry University. She initially wasn't sure what drew her to him, but she knew he had a kind of allure. She was smart enough to see through his facade of acting like a "normal guy". But his attitude seemed genuine. After six months together, she had decided that he was worth trusting completely. He never pressured her to be intimate. In fact, they hadn't kissed until recently. Based on her track record of boyfriends, she hit the jackpot with Dexter. She couldn't imagine her life without him. He was sweet, kind, respectful, and he got along great with Lorna. Dinah's beloved daughter, Lorna, was only 8 years old and just as petite as Dinah. She had Lorna when she was 15, and has never regretted choosing to keep her instead of adoption. The doorbell rang.

Dinah ran to the door and smiled with a faint blush upon seeing Dexter. "Hey. I'm almost done getting dressed, but come inside."

She turned to the hallway on the left and disappeared into her room. Dexter walked to the middle of the living room, across from where Lorna sat on the couch. She had a sparkly yellow dress on over her pajamas and wore a plastic tiara. "Hi, Dexter."

"May I say you look lovely this evening," he complimented.

"Thank you."

A teen boy emerged from the kitchen. "Hey, Dex."

"Hey, Jude," Dexter greeted.

Jude was a pale, tall boy who couldn't be any older than 16. His hair was combed out of his face and he had a forming goatee. Dexter turned back to Lorna, "I brought you something."

"Oh, is it a scepter? I want one to use on Jude to make him give me ice cream," Lorna smiled innocently, receiving a playful glare from Jude.

"Well, I didn't bring you a powerful scepter, but I did bring something better," Dexter paused for effect. "Ice cream!"

"Yay!" Lorna hopped off the couch and ran to the dining table.

Jude groaned exhaustively, "Dex, you're killing me. She'll be wired until 1 AM."

"Sorry about that," Dexter said absently and went to the dining table. "Okay, I got vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry."

Dinah studied the three tubs of ice cream carefully. She clicked her tongue and pointed, "Vanilla."

"Vanilla it is." Jude took the tub and went into the kitchen.

Lorna leaned forward and Dexter did the same. "My favorite is cookies and cream," she whispered. "Just so you know."

"I'll remember," he assured her with a wink.

Dinah came out of the hallway and crossed the living room. She wore a black high-low dress with a red, sheer lacy tank top over it. The back of the dress was separated into three thick straps that showed a lot of her back, yet Dinah's cleavage looked marvelous. She wore flat, cute sandals and had her hair up in a half-ponytail. Dexter admired her outfit, satisfied that it was date-appropriate.

"Will you come back?" Lorna asked.

"Of course, sweetheart."

"I meant Dexter," she said, smiling.

Dexter smiled and glanced at Dinah, "You'll be asleep."

"No, I won't."

"Ha! No, she won't," Jude agreed.

"Then I'll stop in and we can play chess, huh? Huh? Sound good?"

"Sounds awesome," she said, giggling.

Dinah walked around the table and kissed her daughter, "Love you."

"Love you, too, Mama."

"Be good and listen to Jude," she ordered and grabbed her purse. She turned to Dexter, "Ready?"

"Yeah," he gestured to follow her.

"Have fun," Jude called out as they left, making sure to lock the door behind them.

Dexter drove out to a small outside concert where the DJ played pop music and everyone was dancing and eating. Dinah smiled upon seeing the food. She grabbed his hand and Dexter followed willingly after her. They stopped at a lobster stand. Dinah picked a cooked lobster and cracked open his tail, doing so easily and efficiently. "How do you do that?"

"What, you never cut open a lobster before?" she giggled at him.

"No. I mean, yeah, but...you do it so fast and easy," he picked up another cooked lobster.

Dinah held up a pair of kitchen shears, "I swiped this when we passed by the chicken stand. Knives are good, but they can be messy."

She pulled Dexter's lobster apart, taking the arms off and breaking the tail off. "Just use the shears and cut right through the shell. Yeah, just like that."

Dexter smiled at the exposed meat. "Wow, that is easier."

"Yup, it saves you from cutting you fingers, too," she added and sliced off a piece of her own lobster tail. She took a small bowl of melted butter and dipped the meat in it. Dinah swooned at the taste; she began blushing and smiling upon noticing Dexter smiling at her. He glanced out at the dance floor and noticed something beyond the concert. He grabbed Dinah's hand and dragged her away from the lobster stand. "Dexter, where are we going?"

"Crime scene," he said, raising his voice over the music. "They might need me."

She saw the police tape and stopped, pulling on Dexter's hand. "Dexter..."

"I'll be right back. It won't take long," he assured her and left her at the edge of the dance floor.

**Later...**

Dinah contemplated over having her date interrupted by the discovery of another Ice Truck Killer victim. She enjoyed her time off from work. Though, working part-time as Miami Metro's Homicide Division's sole behavior analyst didn't completely consume her life, but she would rather be on a date without having to worry about dead bodies or serial killers. Dexter pulled up to the house and parked the car. Dinah noticed his silence, but she could tell he was laughing inside his own head. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just...this killer..."

"Did he get to you already?" she joked.

Dexter shook his head, still amused. "He's an artist."

Dinah frowned, a bit surprised. "What do you mean?"

"His technique," he reached over and rubbed the side of his hand against her bare skin, right atop her knee. "It's incredible."

He slid his hand towards her inner thigh, pushing her skirt up. Dinah clasped her hand onto his before he reached any higher. Dexter stopped, confused. She met his gaze and stared into his eyes like a faun might a tiger. Impulsively, Dexter leaned forward and kissed her, smashing his lips onto hers. Dinah wanted to embrace his heat of passion. She really did. But, she recoiled anyway. "I-I don't...I mean, I...I'm sorry."

She slid his hand off and unbuckled herself, leaving the car in a hurry. She grumbled to herself the entire way to the door, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

**Miami Metro Police Station, Homicide Division, October 7, 2006...**

Dinah sat with her chest on top of her desk and her chin on her hand as she wrote down her analyst of the coke head murders that Sgt Doakes was working on. She was so engrossed in her report that she hadn't noticed Doakes was standing over her. "Ramos! Wake up, dammit!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," she sat up. "I kinda...zoned out."

"No shit. Did you finish the report?" he asked.

"Yeah," she handed him the paper. "It should coincide with Dexter's report...whatever he said went down."

"A motherfucking rival coke dealer, that's what."

Dinah paused in the middle of rubbing her face. Sgt. Doakes walked away, skimming over her report as he went into Lt. LaGuerta's office. Dinah used this moment to leave before Doakes realized that her report supported Dexter's claim that the murder was a crime of passion, not cocaine. Dexter was in his lab, working hard on another case. Dinah knocked on the door, catching his attention. "Hey."

"Hey," he said, glancing up from his work.

"Do you have a minute? I wanna talk."

"Sure," he nodded.

Dinah closed the door and leaned against it, silently relieved that the other door was closed as well. "Look, I'm sorry about that night when you...and...I probably made that really awkward by leaving so abruptly."

"No, no, it was me. I'm not sure why I did that."

"It's okay." Dinah laughed lightly, easing the awkwardness. She swayed where she stood, blushing from anticipation. "I don't want to lose you, Dex, but...I don't know if I'm ready to go all the way yet. I mean, you never showed any interest before so I assumed you wanted to take it slow and I was fine with that cause I wanted to go slow, too and now I'm confused and I don't know what I should do and I want to be with you and all this crap is coming out of my mouth and I can't seem to stop-"

She took a deep breath and leaned against the lab counter for support. Dexter stood up in concern, "Are you okay? I couldn't really understand what you were..._trying_ to say."

"Sorry, I...I tend to talk fast when I'm nervous," she smiled, embarrassed. "But, um, seriously...do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Have sex."

"Oh," his eyes widened a bit. "Um...yeah, but you said you're not ready so..."

"I don't want you to feel like I'm not giving you attention. I want to. I do," she realized how close they were standing. "I haven't really thought about sex until you touched me like you did."

"I-I didn't mean to."

"No, its okay. I know you did." Dinah didn't say that she had no idea he was interested in having sex at all. He always acted smitten, not lustful. Despite his normalcy charade, she still picked up on his real emotions. He meant to touch her like that, he just wasn't aware of it. "I'm not asking you to have sex just because. I'm asking if we could build up to it. Take it slow."

"Oh." He looked panicky. "Uh, sure. Yeah, we could do that."

Dinah gave a relieved smile and exhaled calmly. But her blush stayed. She swallowed her fear and gently grabbed the side of his jaw. She took a small step forward and got on her toes. Dexter bent over a bit to meet her kiss, placing his hands loosely on her sides-he wasn't quite sure where else to put them. Her kisses started off slow and sensual, lingering on the sensation of touching lips. She tiled her head to the side a bit and licked his bottom lip. Dexter lifted his head up more so she could do it again.

"Hey, Morgan, I-oh."

Dinah detached herself from Dexter and turned away. Masuka stood in the doorway on the other side of the lab, looking stupid and awkward. Dexter gave him a look. "Yeah, uh, I'll tell you later."

Dexter turned back to Dinah, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she assured him, smiling up at him. "It's probably better if we talk later."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Sounds good."

"Okay."

She gave him a quick kiss and left the lab. As Dinah passed through the kitchen, her demeanor of cute, smitten girl turned into one of a casual, adult woman. Her blush was fading and she resumed her work at her desk. Dexter wasn't the only one who knew how to hide their emotions. But she preferred his ignorance. He was adorable in that way. Dinah halted her thoughts of Dexter upon seeing an angered Doakes approaching, looking ready to pick a fight. She plastered on a polite smile, "Was there something you needed, Sergeant?"

* * *

**end of chapter 1 (i know i tend to suck at first chapters but i really wanna expand on Dexter's relationship with my character, Dinah.)**

**please review  
**


End file.
